Monopoles towers are becoming increasingly utilized in numerous industries including, for instance, renewable wind energy and solar energy and also in the satellite and wireless communication industries. Monopole towers provide the necessary structural support to maintain a wind turbine, solar panels or antennae in an elevated position while reducing capital expenditures necessary for a typical support structure. Monopoles can also be utilized to support meteorological equipment such as an anemometer, wind direction vanes, temperature sensors and pressure sensors. Monopoles can also be utilized to support street lights or any other industry where an elevated lighting source can be utilized, such as the construction industry.
Typically, monopoles are secured to concrete foundations having footings buried into the ground. Concrete foundations are typically expensive to construct and often times require a construction permit. Once constructed, the foundation cannot be moved. Therefore, if a location for a monopole is abandoned or becomes obsolete, the foundation is either removed or abandoned at the location. In the event that the location is abandoned, the foundation can become a potential hazard.
Further, typical monopole foundations do not provide the capability to raise and lower the monopole and the attached equipment. Having the capability to easily raise and lower the monopole allows access to the equipment at ground level to repair or maintain the equipment. The capability to raise and lower the monopole also allows the owner or operator to protect the equipment secured to the top of a monopole from damage during violent weather. For instance, if a wind turbine secured to a top of a monopole when left raised in the elevated position during a storm having high wind loads, then the wind turbine or the monopole or both could be damaged.